Johnny C meets Jem F
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: I've decided to put myself into a fanfiction today! find out what happens when Nny finds out he has a new neighbor! rated T for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Johnny C meets Jem F.

**Ok this was the first fanfiction I ever typed of JTHM, I just never got around to publishing it Yaknow? But now I am. And yeah I'm putting myself in this one…XD yay! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

(Jem's point of view)

Jem Fukuyama, sat at her computer typing her issues down and slowly cause her ears to go bad by listening to "Ode to joy," until she heard the sound of breaking glass in the kitchen. She turned quickly toward the direction of the kitchen.

"Even with the headphones on, turned up high, my paranoia is still highly sensitive." She said, narrowing her eyes, she had just moved into this house last week and was still getting used to the place. So she grabbed her knife and walked to the kitchen to a see a tall, pale, and rather attractive looking boy, climbing through her window. Jem stared, as the man started moving his mouth. Realizing he was talking to her, she held up her finger.

"Wait…wait, I need to turn this thing off I can't hear you." she said, as she stared at the man through her rose colored glasses.* she picked her MP3 out of her pocket and switched it off, then put her head phones around her neck. "You were saying?" she asked looking him up and down.

"Do you know what happened to the little boy that used to live here?" The man asked staring at the short dyed blue haired girl. Jem shrugged.

"Moved out I guess. Any particular reason you broke into my house?" she asked not bothering to hide her knife that she was holding. The man grinned, staring at her knife.

"Nice knife, I have one too," He said then pulled out a large blade with a frown-y face on it. "Seee?" Jem took a step back, before raising her blade just a little. The man cocked his head in confusion.

"That doesn't necessarily answer my question, guy." Jem said calmly.

"Hmmm, that's true. I came to see my little friend, but seeing that he's not here, I suppose I'll go on to do my usual thing." The man said, crawling back out the window. He then turned back to Jem. "We should do this again sometime, since we're neighbors." Jem smirked, crossing her arms.

"You're paying for that window by-the-way." She said, the man stared, then looked around him at the broken window around him.

"I'll do that." He said, then disappeared. Jem sighed. "Fwu, that was enough creepy for one night." She said to herself then climbed into her bed, and went to sleep.

**hm this first chapter kinda sucks, maybe the next one will be better. *the rose colored glasses didn't mean she was falling in love she (I) really has pink tinted glasses, with pink and white frames just to be more specific.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**So how did you like the last chapter? For some reason I feel like it didn't make any sense. Anyway chapter 2 ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

A few nights later Jem was back in bed asleep but was then awoken by the sound of broken glass. She shot straight up and looked at the time, 3:00am. This guy was starting to make this a habit. She climbed out of bed, and went to the kitchen.

"If you're going to make this a habit we should at least get to know each other's names. Don't you agree?" she asked standing in the door way looking over her glasses, then realized he was covered in blood.

"What happened? Are you alright?" She asked looking at all the blood. The man looked at his shirt

"Yeah. Uh hey do you have any Peroxide? Some of the blood is mine." He asked looking at his arms that had scraps and cuts decorated it. Jem walked out of the room and brought him the peroxide and cotton swabs.

"My name is Jem by the way, Jem Fukuyama that is." She said introducing herself, while pushing her glasses back in place on her face. The man looked down at her while whipping his cuts clean.

"I'm Johnny C. but you can call me Nny for short." Johnny said, "Oh I and I notice your window is always locked, I suggest you not do that anymore, I don't like having to pay for it every time." He explained pointing to the window. Jem shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll do that, I don't like having to replacing it every other day either. So why are you covered in blood?" She asked. "Second thought never mind I don't think I want to know. That all you needed?"

"Yeah, man I'm so awake I should be out, Well I suppose I should let you go back to bed Jem." He said, Jem shrugged.

"Eh I'm up so I might just go back to my stories, maybe go out, know any places to have fun around here?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair. Nny shook his head. "Ah well no worries I'll find some place. Oh and you better not be here when I get out of the shower. Alright Nny?" Jem said walking back to her room, then noticed Johnny following her. She turned "Use the door please."

Johnny turned on his toes and walked toward the front door, as he reached said door, he heard Jem call back, "You're still paying for that window tonight!"

(Johnny's Point of view)

"You're still paying for that window tonight!" Jem had called Johnny laughed shutting the door behind him. He had never met such a lively woman in quite some time. As he walked down the street to his house he looked up to the window to see his new neighbor who seemed to be shaking her head at the window he had broken. Nny could have sworn she saw her laugh a little, before closing her blinds.

"Hmm, I think I'll go see my favorite movie!" He said to himself, and walked down the street towards town.

After changing his bloody clothes he made it to the movie theater, only to find Jem standing at the entrance buying a ticket. "Well this is funny, in a weird way." She said looking over her glasses at him and smiling a bit.

"You like Kafka?" Johnny asked, Jem nodded grinning big.

"Happens to be one of my favorite movies, I just love how the movie keeps you on edge, with every twist and turn." She explained, as the clerk handed her a movie ticket. (Just so you know I have never once seen Kafka, as of yet.) Johnny nodded in agreement. It wasn't until she turned around to face him that he realized what she was wearing. It was a long sleeved Black T-shirt with the words "Death by gummy bears" and a gummy bear hanging by a noose on it, with a black leather miniskirt, and her lips were painted bright red.

"Interesting get up." Nny said, noting her outfit. Jem narrowed her eyes through her pink tinted glasses.

"Is that your idea as a complement or an insult?" She asked him, putting one hand on her hip and staring up at Nny. The two stood there in silence before a couple walked passed them.

"Oh my god did you see that girl's hair, like someone dumped blueberry brainfreezy on her head, and so fucking short." The woman said as they walked passed not seeming to care if Jem heard or not.

"So you going to watch this film too?" Jem asked, trying to ignore the woman's judgmental words, Nny nodded. "Then why don't we watch it together. Since you've decided to make breaking into my house a habit we might as well get to know each other yes? Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up again." She said giggling a bit.

"Hmm…..I suppose I could tolerate another person's company for the night." Nny said, and so they walked inside.

After the movie Nny and Jem left the theater. Nny walked out with Jem beside him his shoulder slumped.

"I didn't know Kafka got to you like that Nny." Jem said looking up at him. Nny narrowed his eyes and looked away. Jem quickly back tracked.

"Oh I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I just didn't take you for that kind of guy is all." She said, putting one hand on his shoulder apologetically. "Well I'd better get home, looong day tomorrow aheheh." And with that she was on her way.

~0~

As Johnny walked back to his house he heard a woman's scream. He turned to see his neighbor being attacked by a dark figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

** No A/N today….ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

(Jem's point of view)

"Get the fuck away from me you creep! I told you it's over!" Jem yelled, pulling away from the figure.

"C'mon I know you don't really mean that. Think about it, why would you wear such a skimpy outfit unless you wanted to entice me!" the figure shouted tugging on her dress.

"I didn't wear this for you! now let go of me you fucking creep!" She screamed, she couldn't see very well given her rose glasses and the darkness that surrounded her outside. So she had no chance to react to a force hitting her upside the back of her head, the last thing she saw was a blade being shoved into the figure's stomach. Then everything went black.

She awoke and found herself surrounded in darkness, "Oh my head." She said to herself, she reached to feel her head and she realized it was tied down to something.

"Sorry about that." A voice said, then the lights came on and Jem saw that it was Johnny, standing at the door, with his hands behind his back. Jem smiled in relief.

"Oh Nny thank the Goddess, I thought you were some crazy maniac." She looked at her restraints, then at Nny who was looking down at the floor. "Wait a sec, you did this didn't you?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Jem, but I can't let you go now." He said, and pulled out something, she wasn't sure what, since everything was fuzzy, then realized she didn't have her glasses.

"Hey any chance you've seen my glasses? I think they dropped when I got knocked out, that wasn't you was it?" she asked calmly, she was sure that he was trying to be threatening, since he said she couldn't leave. Johnny shook his head, at least she thought he did he was pretty fuzzy in her current vision.

"I'm sorry did you just shake your head 'no?' I can't see so I don't know."

"No."

"Damn, well I'm going to guess that was you that shoved a blade through his chest." She said, referring to earlier before she was knocked out.

"Yeah that was me, nice work huh? He seemed like a real asshole trying to rape you like that." Johnny said.

"Oh you have no idea." Jem said trying to figure out her surroundings. Johnny was silent.

"I'm going to guess by your silence you're a little curious as to how we know each other." She asked him.

"Yeah. That is kind of bothering me, he seemed very 'attached' to you." He said giggling a bit. Jem rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that was clever." She said sarcastically. "He's my ex-boyfriend; he was always a little creep, hm maybe that was the thing that drew me to him. Ah anyway, I broke it off, he started stalking me, one of the reasons I moved here, to get away from him it was so bad. Never thought I was gonna see him again, damn that bastard. Thanks for getting rid of him." She said, in a very grateful voice.

(Nny's point of view)

As Nny listened to her story he wondered why she wasn't as scared as she should be. Was it because she couldn't see? After she was done Nny looked up.

"Glad I could help." He said taking a bow. Jem stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Can you let me down now? I have a lot of work to do yaknow?" She asked, Nny dropped his head, and mumbled.

"I can't do that, I'm sorry." He said tracing a circle on the floor. She continued to stare.

"Why not?" she asked, wiggling her right hand a bit, as she continued to stare at him blankly. Johnny lost it.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that? Do I amuse you?" he scream, Jem went wide eyed.

"Like what? Oh am I giving you a blank look? Sorry I tend to do that when I don't have my glasses." She said laughing, "I think I have a spare pair in my pocket. Any chance you can get them? Yup they're definitely in there right pocket, I can feel the case." She said, Johnny creeped up to her and put his hand in her right pocket pulling out a glasses case, he pulled out the glasses, and noticed they were tinted blue. He slipped them on Jem. She looked at the room wide eyed.

"Yeah it's not very clean I know, it's hard getting blood out of floor boards you know!" he said turning his back to her.

"U-uh yeah no I don't know. Sorry, can you let me go now? I need to go." She stuttered, Nny turned.

"I said I can't do that, I really am sorry." He said twirling his knife in his hand.

"W-why not? I never did anything to you. Please let me go." She said nervously, now she was really struggling.

"I need your blood. For my wall." He explained, pointing towards the blood stained wall. "I'm really sorry, I was really beginning to like you too."

"You don't have to do this you know Nny, we're friends aren't we? Please Nny." She said in a panic.

"No! The doughboys said you need to die now." He said, advancing towards her.

(Jem's point of view)

"Oh no! Oh goddess no please don't kill me!" She yelled, and noticed that the strap restraining her foot was loose, she immediately pulled her foot out of the strap, and kicked Nny hard in the face. He doubled over in pain. She then she used her foot to get her other leg out, then pushed herself against the wall she was held to, she managed to get free. Only to have Nny lunge at her with his knife, she was barely able to dodge it given the first bit of shock, so as an affect he cut her arm pretty bad. She managed to hit him again in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

As she looked at his unconscious body she couldn't help but feel bad, even if he did attack her.

"I'm sorry Nny, but I couldn't let you just kill me like that. I worked my ass off too hard to just die like that." She said as she dragged him up the stairs, thankfully due to his being extremely underweight, he was very light. So even tiny little she could carry him with ease. She managed to make it up the stairs and saw a couch, as she dragged him to it she heard the sounds of screams. It didn't really come to a surprise to her anymore, since he did capture her.

"Nny, do you do these things on a daily basis or something?" she asked out loud, looking at Nny who now lay on his couch.

"He doesn't always do it, some days he's genuinely happy and does kill people." A voice said, Jem yelped. She didn't expect anyone to actually answer her; she always thought Johnny lived alone. She turned to see two little figures that resembled the 'Pillsbury dough boy.' But these guys didn't look like if you poked them they'd laugh.

"Oh great Goddess I've lost my mind haven't I? I knew it was only a matter of time!" she yelled fairly sure she had lost her mind. The doughboy with the words 'fuck' printed on his shirt frowned.

"Oh no, you haven't we're very much real. I'm Psycho D-boy, and my compatriot, Mr. Eff." He said introducing his self and the other one next to him. Jem wasn't buying it.

"I need to get the hell outta here!" She screamed, running passed the two figures and out of the house. Once inside her own home, she grabbed her knife, and climbed into bed, not really expecting to fall asleep.

**ooh! Johnny finally attacked Jem(me) finally things are getting good, yes? No? anyway I wish I was as brave as my OC chick T^T I'd be scared shitless if this were to actually happen to me. anyway review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

** Wee! Chapter 4! Haha I don't know why but I'm so excited about it. maybe it's because of the cake I got to eat today. Man I love cake almost as much as I like gummy bears and oreos..yaknow they should make an oreo flavored gummy bear. I bet that would taste so yummy! P: that face doesn't look happy…ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

(Nny's point of view)

Nny woke up and noticed he was on his couch, he tried to think as to how he got there, then frowned realizing that Jem had knocked him out. "Damn that kid has a hard punch." He said to himself.

"We told you to kill her when you found out she was living in the house next door." Psycho D-boy said. Johnny frowned.

"Shut up, just shut up I don't care!" He yelled, then he heard a knock at his door. "Oh a visitor? I never get willing visitors." He said then ran to the door, opening it to reveal the ever so short Jem Fukuyama. Who still had her blue tinted glasses on and wearing a black dress with frills on it, was stared wide eyed.

"Oh, I didn't really expect to see you open the door." She said nervously. Nny narrowed his eyes cautiously at her, what the hell was she doing back? He did after all, attack her and tie her to a wall.

"Y-you're wondering why I'm here aren't you?" she asked, putting her hands behind her back looking at the ground.

"Actually yes. Why the hell are you still here? I would have thought your parents would have skipped town with you by now." Nny said, crossing his arms and looking down at the girl. Jem looked up at him a narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm twenty-one thank you." She said curtly. Nny only shrugged. "A-anyway, I only came by to see if you were ok, I hit you pretty hard. Sorry about that." She said, looking back at the ground, she then turned on her heel and began to walk away. Nny reached out a grabbed her and pulled her into his house and locked the door. She didn't struggle though, and he could have sworn he could have seen a faint shade of pink form across her face.

"Uhm I actually can't stay, I have work to do, I'm actually very busy today. So if you'd unlock that door..."

"No! The doughboys say you have to die now!" He shouted, he saw Jem stand stiffly.

"Why I haven't done anything to you, other than knock you out, but you deserved that! Please Johnny." She said trying to back away.

"If you were worried I'd kill you today, why did you come here?" he yelled pulling out a meat clever. He watched as Jem stared at it wide eyed and in fear.

"Flashy murder suicide!" Someone called out from in the room, both Nny and Jem turned to see Mr. Eff grinning evilly.

Jem shook her head, "No, not you again!" She said. Nny lowered the clever and let go of her. She stared at him in surprise and relief.

"You see them too?" Nny asked. She nodded her head.

"Don't stop! Kill her! Then do the same to yourself! DO IT!" psycho D-boy yelled his grin turning into a frown, Mr. Eff entered with the same frown.

"Forget killing yourself but I do agree with Mr. Eff on her. Kill her and paint the wall with her blood!" he yelled, raising his hand. Nny watched as Jem walked over to them calmly and terrified at the same time.

"You guys are real right?" she asked nervously. The doughboys looked up at her like she was an idiot.

"Of course we are!" they said. Nny noticed Jem relax a bit and heard her sigh.

"Good, then this should affect you." She said and kicked them back, and shouted, "Stop trying to get him to kill me! Dammit!" Nny's eyes widened in surprise, he never thought of doing that. She turned to look at him, and grinned which was followed by a 'aheh.'

"I never thought to do that." He confessed, Jem looked at the wall where the figures were now laying motionless against.

"Yeah well I just wanted to make sure I hadn't finally lost my mind in all the chaos that's happened the past two nights." She said, and then stood up straight fixing her glasses. "So you back to the Nny that still breaks into my house?" she asked, hoping he was. Nny nodded.

"For now." He said, tossing his knife far off to the room. Jem nodded.

"Good, we should do something like last night more often," she said, then caught herself, "The movie thing, not the almost killing me part." Nny laughed hysterically this girl was more afraid of the doughboys instead of the real maniac standing in front of her.

"Can you let me go now?" she asked, fixing her outfit. Nny stopped.

"No."

"Please?"

"Uh-uh."

"Why not?"

Nny pondered that for a minute. He really didn't need her for anything anymore since the idea to kill her had left his mind. Then he remembered having a question to ask her.

"You can come with me, to where I need to go I mean." Jem said interrupting his thoughts. He looked down at his neighbor.

"I have some questions to ask you." He said finally.

"Yeah? So do I, you can ask me on the way to my book signing. Kay?" she said walking to the door.

"Book signing?" he asked, not moving from the door, blocking her from it. Jem sighed.

"Yeah, I'm a very accomplished author, ok they're only short comics but still. People like 'em." She explained. "You can come with me, It'd save me from fan boys asking me out when they come up to me." She said grinning. Nny shrugged, he figured it was worth a try, he unlocked the door and gestured for her to lead the way.

"Oh, and Nny." Jem began, Nny looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked, now focusing on her glasses. They were still the blue spare pair, he figured she didn't find them, which was good since he was the one who stole them when she blacked out. He then tried to remember where he put them, the dresser? Under the couch? Maybe under the kitchen drawers? He was cut off from his thought by Jem who yelled.

"Hey d'you hear me?" she asked, Nny shook his head, "I said try not to kill anyone on the way to the book store alright?" Nny froze.

"Bookstore?" he asked, Jem looked at him puzzled.

"Yeah, why? It is a book signing after all Nny. Only logical to have it at the bookstore." She said, stepping off his porch. Nny walked up to meet her.

"It's nothing." He said, and they walked to the bookstore with Jem leading the way.

(Jem's point of view)

As they arrived at the bookstore, Jem noticed that Nny was a little hesitant to go in. The cashier's reaction to him soon gave her the reason.

"What the hell are you doing here? I said to never come near me again!" The clerk yelled staring wide eyed at Nny. Jem walked up to her, taping her on the shoulder.

"Uh, if it means anything Miss he's here with me." Jem said calmly, as the store clerk looked down at her. Jem smiled, "You must be the person in charge here. I'm Jem Fukuyama. The author here for the book signing?" she told the woman, who looked at her with a confused look on her face. Jem sighed, and gestured for Nny to come stand with her.

"I'm Devi D. I heard you were coming I just wasn't expecting, someone so, young looking." Devi said shaking Jem's hand. Jem sighed again.

"As you should have, I'm only twenty-one." She said. Then noticed Nny slumped over behind her. "Can you tell me where I'll be setting up?"

"Oh we already have you set up in the graphic novel department of the store." Devi D said pointing at a sign behind her. Jem said her thanks and walked over to the table that had two stacks of books on either side, and a sign that read, "J.F. book signing; 12:30" Jem saw that she was still half an hour early and groaned.

"Damn I hate being early." She said and took a seat in the chair that was placed behind the table, after a long silence and watching Johnny sift through books, she spoke up. "So Nny, what's your history with the store clerk? You save/capture her too?" she asked half-jokingly. Nny winced, and turning his head towards her, then the clerk, then back at Jem.

"Not exactly…" he started hesitantly, "We went out on a date, just once though didn't end to well." He explained cryptically.

"Hm, I'll leave it at that then. Do you still like her?" Jem asked twirling a black Pentel mechanical pencil in her hand, Nny looked at her, as if to say, 'I thought you said you were going to leave it at that.'

"I never said I wasn't going to ask that though, so..Hooray for loopholes ha." She said, then he gave her a sad puppy face, and Jem got her answer. "That's a shame, for me anyway." She said, then took out a notebook and started doodling. She could feel Nny's confused look on her, but she chose, for her own sake, to ignore it. Until he walked up to her that is.

"Can I read one?" He asked her, Jem looked up at him, she nodded and handed him a comic book, which he took and sat on the floor to read, Jem looked at him and laughed. Nny looked up at her.

"What?" he asked confused as to why the random laughter. Jem removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh it's nothing, just if I were to stand we'd be the same height." She said, as she stood then put her hand over her head and then over Nny's, "See?" Nny grabbed her wrist.

"I guess I do." He said grinning. Jem felt her cheeks turn a little red, as Nny had her wrist. She quickly shook her head, and pulled her wrist back, only to find out that Nny had a tight wrist and was now removing her black leather gloves.

(Nny's point of view)

Nny removed the gloves to look at them better, he was surprised to see a little streaked scab decorating her wrist. Come to think of it every time he saw her she was wearing some sort of long sleeved shirt or gloves. He looked up at his friend, who was trying to hide by pushing her blue tinted glasses back up to the bridge of her nose. Her smile had faded and was replaced by a thin line across her face.

"Jem….what is that?" he asked, he felt Jem yank her arm from him, and snatch the glove from his other hand.

"Believe it or not this job gets very stressful not to mention when my ex was stalking me, and other things. This," She said waving her hand in the air, "Helps release some of the pressure." She explained then sat back down. Neither of them spoke the rest of that half hour.

**:O Nny saw the cuts on Jem's wrists! What'll happen now? Haha man this thing is getting longer than I planned it. REIVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Ba-bada-ba! 5****th**** chapter! I hope you like this story so far, no idea when this will end…ok yes I do, I made this thing several months ago, I do a lot of em like this, that way while I'm in a writer's block, or I'm gone for a looong weekend or something. This way you, my loyal readers have something to read while I'm gone. XD ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Nny watched as Jem signed copies of her comic book, well actually staring at her wrists. He wondered how it was she could seem to not be bothered much by it. she kept a smile on her face and act completely fine. He watched as she greeted every creepy fat fan boy, every annoying and squaeling teen girl, and every creep who made a perverted joke about her comic with a smile, and happily shook their hands. Not even giving a little hint of annoyance or disgust towards them, how in hell did she do it Nny wondered.

After the Book signing He and Jem left the book store, suffering from glares from Devi as they left. It was a silent walk back to their neighborhood, silent and awkward. So many things were buzing around in Nny's head; How was Jem so happy everyday being surrounded by idiots and scum? Why was she so stressed? What was on tv? Why hadn't he killed her yet? And when he'd attack her, why'd she keep coming back? What the fuck was wrong with her?

"Hey Nny." Jem said snapping him out of all his random thoughts. He looked down at his short neighbor.

"Uh, wanna go out some time? Like last time?" She asked with a bit of a laugh, Nny cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? You realized last time I nearly killed you." He said. Jem stopped and stood in front of him.

"I also managed to free myself and kick your ass, twice." She said, winking and sticking her tongue out him. Nny shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes for my sake, heh. I'll be by your house somewhere around eight. Ok?" she said turning and walking away down the pavement that led to her house. While Johnny stood there, not sure what he just did.

"What just happened there?" he asked himself walking back to his house. He was about to go sit on the couch when the doughboys came up to him.

"You're sick Johnny." Psycho D-boy said, frowning. "You're really, really sick." Johnny ignored him.

"How are you going to kill her now? Electrocution? Straightjacket full of poisonous insects?" Mr. Eff asked. Nny turned to face the doughboys.

"I'm not listening to you guys. I'm not gonna kill her. I actually…like this girl." He said, getting up and walking down to the basement. Where the sounds of screams could be heard, then he went to the room where he held Jem. Nny looked up at the restraints that held Jem that night when he saw her at the movie theater.

"You're not going to do that again are you?" Mr. Eff asked, "That didn't work the last time, why would it work this time?"

"I'm not gonna do it. I'm not killing her!" he shouted. "So shut up, just shut up!" he then heard a scream from the other room, which snapped him out of his yelling fit. He walked back upstairs not really remembering why he came down there in the first place. As he walked upstairs he heard music, loud, muffled music, as he reached the top he realized it was an opera, Der Freichutz. It was coming from next door.

Nny went outside and realized it was coming from Jem's house. A person walking passed it stopped and threw a rock at the window. Jem opened it and stuck her head out to see who it was who threw the rock.

"Turn that shit down or listen to something better, it's not even in English weirdo!" the man yelled over the music. Jem stuck her middle finger at the person.

"Fakkyu! Learn to respect the classics!" She screamed back, then the person said something Johnny couldn't really hear what, and Jem retreated back to the house and the music stopped. Thinking that he had won the man turned around only to have a different song play; Ode to joy. The chorus swelled. The man turned again.

"What? You said pick something better." Jem yelled, then threw something at the guy, knocking him out. Then the window shut, and that was that. Nny laughed, this woman was truly an odd one. He continued laughing as he walked back into his house. He saw the doughboys again, before they got a chance to say anything, Nny looked away.

"I'm happy, don't ruin it." he said then sat down on his couch and waited until it was eight.

**MEOW! This will be the shortest chapter I ever type for this story. I promise this, and I try not to make promises. Haha pyon! Review! And uh..i dunno I'll give ya a gummy bear haha**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

**Kya! Close to the ending! Yay! Haha oh before I forget, I'm sure you've already realized my idea of things differ from most people such as my picture of hell is the opposite of most people's. I think it's a frozen tundra! Everything dead and covered in snow, that's scary to me. I don't like the cold, hum, I'm rambling now. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

(Jem's point of view)

After she shut the door to the house, she remained there leaning against the door. She smiled, soon her smile turned into a grin, then her grin turned into insane laughter.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself still laughing and now walked upstairs to her room. "I'm afraid of two doughboys! What the hell can they do to hurt me? They're foam replicas of a talking marshmallow!" She screamed, picking up a little figurine and throwing it at the wall. It smashed upon impact and Jem calmed down a bit.

She walked over to the bathroom. "I just need to cool off, splash some water on my face. I should be perfectly fine then." She said as she turned the sink faucet, grabbed a towel and splashed herself several times. She looked in the mirror, and stared at her hair. Blue. A bright color she chose the after her parent disowned her for being an, 'oddball' as she would put it. The memory of being thrown out at sixteen rushed to her memory, she shook her head. Now was so not the time to be thinking of that. She then wondered about Johnny she kind of left before he could answer, but then again those doughboys had really scared her. How was Nny not afraid of them? How could he stand to live in the same house as them, and just what the hell were they.

She remembered when she first saw them the day before. What they said, "What makes me so special that they want to me dead?" she asked out loud. She grabbed her towel and dried off her face, cursing those damned doughboys for scaring the crap out of her. She looked back at the mirror and screamed.

(Nny's point of view)

It was several hours until the doughboys returned, Nny noticed they both had blood and cuts on them. What had they been doing? He then noticed Psycho D-boy had a tuft of blue hair clutched in his hand. Jem. He then heard the sound of ambulance sirens and saw the doughboys frown.

"What did you do?" He yelled, looking out the window towards Jem's house to see her being carried out on a stretcher. He turned to face the doughboys.

"You were taking too long." They said in unison. "So we took care of it." Mr. Eff said, psycho D-boy brushed off Jem's hair.

"She put up one hell of a struggle too." He said, looking himself and Mr. Eff over. Nny gripped the window sill tightly enough to splinter the wood.

"Do whatever the hell you want to me! Just keep her out of it!" He yelled, then stared out the window and watched as the ambulance drove away.

A month had passed and Nny feared that the doughboys had managed to beat Jem enough to kill her. He was too afraid to visit her that night for fear she were conscious and would lash out at him for what the doughboys did. He sat in the corner of his room and sobbed, until he heard the sound of a mail box opening. He popped his head up from its resting place on the wall. He ran outside to see a short woman with blue hair, and a broken arm reach into the mail box outside. Nny cracked a smile of relief; it was Jem, alive and somewhat well. She had a few bandages one above her eye, her cheek her shoulder, and around her leg, but at least she was still alive, he though. It wasn't until he was face to face with her that he noticed he was outside. Jem looked up at him, but didn't smile, and her glasses were glaring from the moon, so he couldn't quite tell what she looking at.

"J-Jem….I…" He choked out but realized he had nothing to say to her, "I'm so sorry." He said Jem smiled a bit.

"It's not your fault Nny, you don't need to apologize for what they did." She said, pulling out a month's worth of mail. Fumbling to hold it in her good arm, Nny offered to help her carry it into her house. She looked at him thankfully, and he took half the bundle. They walked into her house.

"U-uhm, I'm sure you don't want to talk about what happened, but…" He said trailing off, Jem dropped the mail on her coffee table.

"Not now, alright?" she said, she faced Nny. "You wanna stay over?" Nny stared at her confused. He didn't know what to expect, but it sure wasn't that. He set her mail in the same place.

"A-are you sure?" He stuttered to ask, she nodded.

"It's just that after all that's happened to you, you still want me around?" He asked, Jem smiled.

"What can I say; I'm too stubborn to let minor mishaps shake me up. Compared to what my ex has done. What those two did was nothing." She explained. Nny backed up to the door, He thought about staying but the more time he spent with Jem the worse off she was.

** Whee! Not much to say on this chapter XP haha. Hope you liked it and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Kya! Close to the ending! Yay! Haha oh before I forget, I'm sure you've already realized my idea of things differ from most people such as my picture of hell is the opposite of most people's. I think it's a frozen tundra! Everything dead and covered in snow, that's scary to me. I don't like the cold, hum, I'm rambling now. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

(Jem's point of view)

After she shut the door to the house, she remained there leaning against the door. She smiled, soon her smile turned into a grin, then her grin turned into insane laughter.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself still laughing and now walked upstairs to her room. "I'm afraid of two doughboys! What the hell can they do to hurt me? They're foam replicas of a talking marshmallow!" She screamed, picking up a little figurine and throwing it at the wall. It smashed upon impact and Jem calmed down a bit.

She walked over to the bathroom. "I just need to cool off, splash some water on my face. I should be perfectly fine then." She said as she turned the sink faucet, grabbed a towel and splashed herself several times. She looked in the mirror, and stared at her hair. Blue. A bright color she chose the after her parent disowned her for being an, 'oddball' as she would put it. The memory of being thrown out at sixteen rushed to her memory, she shook her head. Now was so not the time to be thinking of that. She then wondered about Johnny she kind of left before he could answer, but then again those doughboys had really scared her. How was Nny not afraid of them? How could he stand to live in the same house as them, and just what the hell were they.

She remembered when she first saw them the day before. What they said, "What makes me so special that they want to me dead?" she asked out loud. She grabbed her towel and dried off her face, cursing those damned doughboys for scaring the crap out of her. She looked back at the mirror and screamed.

(Nny's point of view)

It was several hours until the doughboys returned, Nny noticed they both had blood and cuts on them. What had they been doing? He then noticed Psycho D-boy had a tuft of blue hair clutched in his hand. Jem. He then heard the sound of ambulance sirens and saw the doughboys frown.

"What did you do?" He yelled, looking out the window towards Jem's house to see her being carried out on a stretcher. He turned to face the doughboys.

"You were taking too long." They said in unison. "So we took care of it." Mr. Eff said, psycho D-boy brushed off Jem's hair.

"She put up one hell of a struggle too." He said, looking himself and Mr. Eff over. Nny gripped the window sill tightly enough to splinter the wood.

"Do whatever the hell you want to me! Just keep her out of it!" He yelled, then stared out the window and watched as the ambulance drove away.

A month had passed and Nny feared that the doughboys had managed to beat Jem enough to kill her. He was too afraid to visit her that night for fear she were conscious and would lash out at him for what the doughboys did. He sat in the corner of his room and sobbed, until he heard the sound of a mail box opening. He popped his head up from its resting place on the wall. He ran outside to see a short woman with blue hair, and a broken arm reach into the mail box outside. Nny cracked a smile of relief; it was Jem, alive and somewhat well. She had a few bandages one above her eye, her cheek her shoulder, and around her leg, but at least she was still alive, he though. It wasn't until he was face to face with her that he noticed he was outside. Jem looked up at him, but didn't smile, and her glasses were glaring from the moon, so he couldn't quite tell what she looking at.

"J-Jem….I…" He choked out but realized he had nothing to say to her, "I'm so sorry." He said Jem smiled a bit.

"It's not your fault Nny, you don't need to apologize for what they did." She said, pulling out a month's worth of mail. Fumbling to hold it in her good arm, Nny offered to help her carry it into her house. She looked at him thankfully, and he took half the bundle. They walked into her house.

"U-uhm, I'm sure you don't want to talk about what happened, but…" He said trailing off, Jem dropped the mail on her coffee table.

"Not now, alright?" she said, she faced Nny. "You wanna stay over?" Nny stared at her confused. He didn't know what to expect, but it sure wasn't that. He set her mail in the same place.

"A-are you sure?" He stuttered to ask, she nodded.

"It's just that after all that's happened to you, you still want me around?" He asked, Jem smiled.

"What can I say; I'm too stubborn to let minor mishaps shake me up. Compared to what my ex has done. What those two did was nothing." She explained. Nny backed up to the door, He thought about staying but the more time he spent with Jem the worse off she was.

** Whee! Not much to say on this chapter XP haha. Hope you liked it and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Last chapter of this fiction! Yay! No A/N other than that. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

(Jem's point of view)

"If you don't want to stay it's up to you. Either way I can't stop you, well I could, but let's just not go there hee." She joked, she really did want him to stay, but it seemed there were forces at work, namely the doughboys that wanted them apart. When Nny didn't laugh her smile faded.

"Guess I'll see you later then. Thanks for helping me carry in my mail." She said, and Nny left. Jem went upstairs to clean up the mess that was made, the memory starting to come back as she climbed the stairs.

(the night it happened)

Jem turned and saw the psycho D-boy standing in the doorway to her bath room. He had evil grins on his Styrofoam face.

"How did you get in here?" she asked, grabbing the curling iron that was on the sink.

"The window was unlocked." Psycho D-boy said holding up a tazer and turning it on. She stared at the electricity surged through it.

"I'm not afraid of you, now get out!" she said, she regretted not having her knife on her for once, and cursed herself for not locking the window. She then realized something.

"Wait, weren't there two of you?" she asked, then felt a stabbing pain in her arm, she dropped the iron, and turned to see Mr. Eff pulling Nny's frown-y faced knife out of her arm. She stared wide eyed as he then stabbed her leg and she fell to the floor.

"Nothing personal, we just don't like how you're affecting Johnny." He said. Jem gritted her teeth.

"Well as long as it's nothing' personal." She said sarcastically, she could then feel another stab to her arm. She cried out in pain, then raised her good arm and clawed at which ever was closest to her. She managed to put up a good enough struggle to keep them from doing too much damage to her head and other important vital places figuring she could fight her way out of it. However when the doughboys refused to let up on her, she did the next thing that came to her mind, and played dead. After a while when she knew they had left she managed to crawl into her bed stand and get her phone. She also managed to stay conscious until the ambulance came and carried her out on the stretcher, the last thing she remembered seeing was Nny's terrified face through his window before they drove her away.

(present time)

When Jem finally made it to her room she noticed the mess had already been cleaned. Her first thought was that the police had cleaned everything up, but then remembered she didn't even bother to call them. She went to make sure everything was still in its rightful place; her laptop was still sitting on her desk by her bed, so she really didn't need to check anything else. She sat down to it, turned it on and checked her mail box.

"A thousand unreal emails from fans and not one from family, why am I not surprised?" She said to herself cynically and started looking through the emails. After checking reading and replying she went over to every window and locked them.

"It'll be a warm day in hell* before I let those two get another chance to try that again." She said to herself, the then went to bed.

It had been a long time and her arm had finally healed and Jem was back to doing her newest comic book, being out of the comic game for that long really bugged her. So to make up for lost time she started a new project, she figured the fans would like the new insanity piece. Since she had been thinking to do it for a long time it didn't take her long to get the storyline. She sat on her bed, and as she worked she thought of Nny, it had been six months since he had visited. Not that she could blame him; last time they spoke it wasn't really during a good time. She wondered if he'd ever come to visit, that is until she heard the sound of her window breaking again. She turned and saw Nny standing in her door way.

"Didn't I say you could use the front door?" She joked, Nny gave a shy smile.

"I tried that, but it was locked. I figured it would be easier to replace a window instead of a door." He said. Jem laughed.

"I suppose so." She said, and then patted the spot next to her on the bed. Nny sat next to her.

"So in the time of my absence any chance you gave thought to what I said?" she asked, giving a flirty smile.

(Nny's point of view)

Nny nodded, and then noticed something was different about Jem. "Your hair is really red." He blurted. He heard her laugh.

"Yeah, I got bored of the blue. Bright red being my second favorite color that's what I chose." She said. "nice subject change by the way."

"Ah, I…didn't mean to do that." He said, resting his hands between his knees dropping his head, he heard Jem laugh again.

"Relax I'm only kidding. You really need to loosen up Nny." She said putting her hand on his shoulder. Nny nodded, and scooted a little closer to her. "So about my question?"

"You're impatient." He said jokingly. Jem play punched him.

"So sue me I've been waiting a long time to hear your thoughts, and those doughboys or whatever really put a dent into the time." She said laughing, Nny laughed nervously. He looked down at Jem, seeing a scar on her cheek he lost his nerve. As if sensing this she turned away.

"It doesn't hurt yaknow. Everything has healed properly, so you don't have to feel guilty anymore. Ok?" she said, then looked at him from the corner of her eye. Nny's cheeks flushed a bit. Was he that easy to read these days? Or was she just that good at reading the criminally insane?

(Jem's point of view.)

"You in there Nny?" Jem asked, turning to him, "Yaknow speaking would be an easy way to break the tension." She said, then found herself pinned to her bed, with Nny on top.

"should I be worried or flattered right now? Cause either way, I think my face is turning red." She said calmly. Then felt Nny's lips on hers, and she relaxed. When he leaned up, she noticed his face was a deeper red than hers. "I'll take that as a yes for my sake." She said smiling. And that was the end of that.

**Yeah I pretty much ended this badly, but hey I might do another one on a later date if anyone liked it. REVIEW! (*) I'm pretty sure I already mentioned this but, I tend to think that hell isn't lakes of fire and such, more of a frozen wasteland. Where everything it covered in snow, O.0 it's scary for me since I absolutely hate the cold, unlike my bf who just loves it. T^T I don't just don't understand why though, it's so damned cold. Hey which do you prefer? Warm? Cold? Tell me in ur reviews!**


End file.
